Custom:LEGO Fantasia (Video Game)
LEGO Fantasia is a custom LEGO Video Game and is the first game of the Fantasia theme. It was created by Shiva and it was his first project ever. Gameplay This game is a simple RPG but with the elements of LEGO: player receives a quest and should clear it. In almost all quests player must build something in order to proceed further. But almost all side quests (e.g. factions quests) are unavailable until a player finishes a main quest. Game has a huge open world with many various separated kingdoms, countries or other lands. Player can freely wander in these lands and receive quests there. In some areas player can even buy a house and live there. Also, if you are rich and creative enough, you'll have an opportunity to design your own house, castle, tower or even village and build it yourself. Of course, almost any game has hostile characters within itself and LEGO Fantasia is no exception. During almost all quests and not only quests player will face different types of enemies: evil minifigures or monsters. They can be met as random encounters or as quest targets. Evil minifigures are often met during the quests and more often appear as enemy soldiers (see «Plot» below for details). Monsters then are often met as random encounters. Character Creation At the beginning of the game player must create his own character: give him his appearance and attributes, then choose his class. Unfortunately, player can't choose a gender, age and race for his character, because a character must be young male human by default. There are three types of classes: Combat, Magic and Stealth. Player can choose a class by type or create his own. Default classes are listed below. Combat Classes *Knight; *Monk; *Dragoon; *Archer; *Barbarian. Magic Classes *Mage; *Summoner; *Scholar; *Strategist; *Necromancer. Stealth Classes *Thief; *Assassin; *Ninja; *Hunter; *Nightblade. Combat In combat character can use either physical or magical attacks. Also, during the combat or not, player can enter stealth mode, where they can sneak, and use Steal or Mug (steal and deal damage) commands. Sometimes, player can use dice to temporarily buff their character in the battle. Plot Setting Game is set in a huge Fantasy world. There are nine provinces in this world: the Crown Kingdom, the Lion Kingdom, the Dragon Kingdom, the Reman Empire, Elvenia, Corag-Bert, the Kingdom of Birds, Torallha the Land of Vikings, the Seafarian Dominion, Oroc-Huss. Although the player's character and main characters of a main quest are humans, in the world of LEGO Fantasia there are six races which have their own province: Humans, Elves, Dwarves, Orcs, Trolls, Goblins. Humans are inhabitants of the Crown, Lion, Dragon, Falcon Kingdoms, the Reman Empire,Torallha and the Seafarian Dominion; Elves live in Elvenia; Dwarves inhabit Corag-Bert; Orcs, Trolls and Goblins live together in Oroc-Huss. Also there are two more independent races: Vampires and Beastmasters (men who can turn themselves into werebeasts). These races are often met as monsters. Also there lived dark elves but later most of them disappeared. A few dark elves still live in this world and sometimes player can find them in a game. Note that most of side quest chains cannot be completed without beating the main plot. Storyline All provinces lived a peaceful life until the war between the Dragon Kingdom and the Reman Empire began. It started suddenly and without any reasons. Trying to seek out the reasons, the King William II of the Lion Kingdom joined the war in order to stop both Hasha I of the Dragon Kingdom and the Emperor Leonidas. King Lars IV of the Crown Kingdom wants to join the war, but unfortunately his daughter, princess Sarah, is kidnapped by a strange necromancer, who looked like familiar to him. King is searching for a hero, who would rescue his daughter, but nobody is brave enough to deal with that necromancer. But one day one young man arrives at the castle of Lars IV… That man is tasked to save the princess. He finds out where the necromancer is hiding and sets out on a journey. The king even gives that man a white horse Kornak as a gift. When a man arrives at the necromancer's hideout, they start a fight and after that necromancer escapes with a Teleport spell. He leaves a princess and a brave hero releases her from her cage and takes her to the castle. Lars IV gives to this man a title of the Crown Hero and tells that Hero must marry the princess then. After that the king asks Hero to decide which side he'd like to help in the war. Hero and Kornak depart on a journey and on their way that necromancer appears again, but he does not want to fight. He explains why did he kidnap Sarah: she had a royal blood within her veins and that was important ingredient for a potion which could help him stop this war. He then offers a Crown Hero to join him and his Undead Army, so together they can stop this war. Then Hero has 4 options to continue a main quest: *Join the Lion Army; *Join the Dragon Army; *Join the Reman Legion; *Join the Undead Army. Endings There are four endings in the game: two good and two bad endings. Each ending depends on a chosen side by a player. Nethertheless, in every ending it is revealed that the Demon of War caused this war and then it is defeated by a Crown Hero, who then brings his horn and is promoted to a title of the Crown Champion. Good Ending If the Lion Army is joined, a Crown Hero takes over some cities and forts of the Dragon Kingdom and the Reman Empire. Then the prince Leon of the Dragon Kingdom joins the Lion Army and tells a reason of the war. Then both Hero and Leon catch a necromancer who is revealed to be once the most famous wizard Mallock. Mallock opens a portal to Demon's realm and a Hero goes there and defeats the Demon. Bad Ending A If the Dragon Army is joined, a Crown Hero strongly weakens the Empire and later assassinates the Emperor Leonidas. After that Hasha I decides to take over the Lion Kingdom too and asks Hero to retrieve a Demon's Horn. He opens a portal to a Demon's realm and Hero goes there and defeats the Demon. After that Hasha returns to his mind and realises what has he done. Bad Ending B If the Reman Legion is joined, the ending will be the same as Bad Ending A, but from the side of the Reman Empire. Best Ending If the Undead Army is joined, necromancer will reveal himself as once the most famous wizard Mallock, who disappeared long time ago. Mallock uses a magic spell on a Crown Hero, so any member of the warring sides (soldier, citizen, member of the royal family) killed by a Hero will become a soldier of Mallock. Then Hero is tasked to bring important ingredients for a Mallock's potion which will help to stop the war. After all ingredients are collected, Mallock asks to bring two more things: royal blood and a Demon's Horn. Hero kills either the Lion King (with his own permission) or the Dragon King or the Emperor and brings his blood. Then a Crown Hero travels to Demon's realm, defeats the Demon of War and brings his horn to Mallock. After that Mallock revives every soldier and member of the royal blood killed by player during the main quest, releases his long lost love Malessia from a Demon's realm and finally stops the war. Later Mallock makes himself young and becomes a court wizard of the Crown Kingdom. Side Quests There are also many other side quests outside the main plot. Aside from usual "bring a thing, kill a monster" ones given by various citizens, some quests can provide the player with new factions with new ranks, unique armor, battle followers and places to live. Some quests can even change setting a bit or temporarily change the environment. The Kingdom of Birds The Kingdom of Birds is a land neighbouring with the Crown and the Lion Kingdoms, ruled by King Jeremy of the House of Falcons. Jeremy's reign isn't that peaceful as townsfolk rumors claim that Lord Scorpio of the House of Scorpions prepares a revolution in the Kingdom of Birds, intending to overthrone King Jeremy. The player can start a quest chain connected with revolution either in any inn throughout the Kingdom, by talking to innkeeper, or in a village Lima in the Lion Kingdom, by finding and aiding Sinister. Nethertheless, by starting a quest, the Crown Champion has two options: either to side with the King or with the Lord Scorpio, yet the ending of the quest will be the same, not depending on the chosen side. If the player sides with the King Jeremy, he orders his soldiers to prepare for the upcoming attack and asks the Champion to deliver a message to Lord Scorpio that he and his soldiers are ready for the battle. Once the player does so, upon returning to the capital of the Kingdom, Birdsnest, he/she has to immediately take a position and be ready for a fight. Soldiers of Scorpio emerge and the Champion is tasked to clear certain areas of Birdsnest, and then to prevent Lord Scorpio from entering the palace. Lord Scorpio can be fought at either the central square of Birdsnest or at throne room of the king's castle, if the player arrives at the square too late. Nethertheless, Lord Scorpio is ultimately defeated and his soldiers escape from the city. The other option is to side with Lord Scorpio and the House of Scorpions. Scorpio makes out a big plan to capture Birdsnest and orders the player to send a message to the king about the upcoming attack. Afterwards, the Champion has to follow Scorpio soldiers and aid them in a battle, and, after clearing out certain areas of the city, the player has to watch the duel between King Jeremy and Lord Scorpio. Scorpio is victorious and then he executes Jeremy right in his throne room, becoming the king himself. Right after that, emblems of birds throughout the whole kingdom are changed to the Scorpion emblems while the Kingdom of Birds is renamed into the Scorpion Kingdom. Further events will not depend on any chosen occasions, as in both cases citizens are still not pleased with their current situation. If Lord Scorpio was aided earlier, he shows himself as power-hungry tyrant, while in Jeremy's case, the king proves himself to be very unsuitable ruler. The Crown Champion is then hired by Lord Martias of the House of Eagles to secretly overthrow the current leader of the Kingdom by assassinating him. Once the player does so, Lord Martias takes the throne and returns the peace to the Kingdom of Birds. He also proclaims the Crown Champion as a hero of the Kingdom. Sinister the Fell Knight Sinister is met in a village Lima, located in the Lion Kingdom. He is a self-proclaimed Fell Knight, who scares away all the residents of Lima. If met before completing the Kingdom of Birds quest chain, he'll threaten the Champion. The player can either challenge him or try to calm him down. If the second variant is chosen, the story of Sinister the Fell Knight will be told, while the first occasion will merely end up in Sinister's demise. Sinister will task the player with bringing him a wild horse from the Forest of Doom. When the player completes that challenge, Sinister will thank the Champion and tell his story: he was a brave and honorable knight who served Lord Scorpio of House of Scorpions. However, finding out Scorpio's evil schemes, he became disgusted with his master's actions and ran away, abandoning his service. Sinister was so ashamed: he had to break the Knight Code just because of some egoistic and unhonorable tyrant. That's why he used magic to forge his current black armor and his katana called Shadowblade, and also used it to make his eyes glow red. At the end of his story, Sinister asks the Champion to solve that problem with a revolution in the Kingdom of Birds. Once the Crown Champion fully completes the Kingdom of Birds quest chain, the player can visit Sinister and this time, he'll be more friendly to the player, especially if the Champion has brought him a horse before. He will proclaim the Crown Champion as his friend, and will be able to recruit as a potential follower or as a knight serving under player's family manor. Fighters' Guild Fighters' Guild is a joinable faction located in the Crown Kingdom's capital. It has a quest chain connected with clearing out several dungeons and saving citizens from being taken hostages. Fighters' Guild has a long-time rival faction of bandits called Black Forest. Those bandits steal an ancient relic from the Royal Museum, and the Champion, as the new recruit of the Guild, is tasked to retrieve it back. Upon getting it back, the player finds out it is a powerful soul-taking Re-Gou Ruby which appears to be fake in hands of bandits. Afterwards, both factions compete with each other to find clues to the real Ruby, as Black Forest bandits want to use it in their evil schemes, while the Guild tries to hide it from bandits. Those clues are located mostly in the Crown Kingdom and in Torallha, the land of vikings. When they find out about the situation with Ruby, vikings assist the Champion and the Guild in their quest. Finally, one of the clues leads the Guild exactly to the Ruby, but unfortunately one another clue did the same with Black Forest. In the Chamber of Souls, where Re-Gou Ruby is located, battle between leaders of the Fighter's Guild and Black Forest, Red Bear and Bob Cowl respectively, emerges. Red Bear ultimately dies, and the Champion must avenge him by defeating Bob Cowl. He does so successfully and is tasked then in destroying Re-Gou Ruby, releasing all the souls it has captured before. Afterwards, the Crown Champion becomes the new leader of the Guild. Mages' College Mages' College is a school of magic located in the Dragon Kingdom. The Champion can study magic there and upgrade his/her magic level, by surpassing difficult tests in several dungeons. With magic level upgrading, the player receives a certain magic rank with each level. Once the Champion beats all the levels, the Principal Yugo the Wise sends the Crown Champion to receive the ultimate magic rank in a difficult Arcanium dungeon. There the player has to learn ultimate spells and, using them, defeat several difficult bosses which are immune to physical attack, and afterwards Yugo the Wise proclaims the Crown Champion as the Archmage of the Highest Order. Ninja Dojo Ninja Dojo is located in the mountains of the Reman Empire. There, the player can master stealth skills and martial arts by completing quest chain. The Champion is tasked with assassinating several Imperial traitors, bringing several ingredients for potions, and with learning how to meditate (afterwards, when the player uses Wait Mode, he/she also will restore all HP, MP and stamina). After all tasks are completed, the player is given a final task: he/she must clear a dark dungeon up on the mountain and then jump out of it and mount a flying dragon right in the air. Completing that difficult task will reward the Crown Champion with the rank of Ninja Master. Seafarian Dominion Seafarian Dominion is a land neighboring with the Reman Empire, ruled by the Council of Governors. It has the best trading posts in the world since it is mostly built on the water. Unfortunately, it has a lot of pirates due to that. In his town of Santa Maria, Governor Broadside asks the Crown Champion in removing his old enemy Captain Brickbeard from the seas of the Dominion. Once the player defeats Brickbeard and his crew, he/she will have an option to asssist the Council of Governors in defeating all other major pirates in their seas, and if the Crown Champion does so, in reward the Council will promote the Champion to the Admiral of Seafarian Dominion. Knight Jousting Tournament and Gladiator Arena In the Lion Kingdom there is a tournament being arranged. The player can participate there presenting a knight of the Crown Kingdom and compete with other knights: Prince Dinas of the Lion Kingdom, Sir Argus of the House of Falcons, Sir Roger of the House of Cedrics, Sir Adrian of the House of Kentises and Sir Mads of the Night Court. As the Crown Champion progresses through the Tournament by winning over other knights, during a duel with Sir Roger the Champion unarms him and has an option of either keeping attacking him or stopping. If the player stops attacking, later he/she will receive a letter from Lord Leo of the House of Cedrics in which Leo tells that the Crown Champion has earned respect from the House of Cedrics and is always welcome to visit them in their manor. There is an event of the same type held in the Reman Empire. There is Gladiator Arena in the Imperial City, and the Champion can achieve several ranks there by defeating certain powerful gladiators. After being called a champion of the arena, the player can challenge the Grand Champion who will be fought along with minotaur and cyclops. Once all three are defeated, the Crown Champion becomes the Grand Champion of the Arena. Night Court and Dragon Masters The Crown Champion can become a member of the Night Court and Dragon Masters. To join the Night Court, the player has to clear the abandoned castle with ghosts of knights haunting its halls, and then defeat its lord, vampire Lord Vampyre. Meanwhile, joining Dragon Masters provides the player with his/her own pet dragon which can be kept at family manor. Also Dragon Masters have quests which task the player with either calming down dragons attacking the cities or defeating evil dragons, mostly at Torallha. Crown Kingdom The Crown Champion can ask King Lars IV for help in building a family manor. The player can design it by having different already built parts of the manor and assembling them in the way the player wants it to look like. At family manor the Champion is able to keep knights serving the player, who can be either hired as knights from Crown Kingdom's barracks or as some potential followers. Also the family manor is a place where the player can keep their trophies from big side quest chains, and if the Crown Champion has at least three trophies, King Lars IV will promote the player to the General of the Crown Kingdom. Note that a pet dragon counts as a trophy. Also, right after beating the main plot, the Crown Champion will be able to marry Princess Sarah of the Crown Kingdom. After their marriage, the couple either moves to the family manor, or to some tower of the Crown Castle if the player hasn't built a family manor yet. List of NPCs Notes *Every kingdom wanted to join the war but they weren't brave enough to do this. *Some of the achievements mention Basil the Bat Lord and Dragon Masters. Achievements Category:Custom Video Games